Harry Potter and the hiding brother
by MrScamander
Summary: Harry est enfin arrivé et il voit le miroir du Risèd. Il ne se doute pas qu'il va découvrir qu'une personne dont il ignorait l'existence est ici. Cette personne va tout changer dans sa vie ; le meilleur comme le pire.


Bonjour et bienvenus chers amis lecteurs, j'espère que ma fiction va vous intéresser et vous plaire.  
Je précise que cette fiction est ma première fan fiction, que je ne suis pas très grand (en âge hein!) et que je ne connais pas l'univers Harry Potter depuis très longtemps. Voilà bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Introduction**

Harry est entré à Poudlard, il a trouvé deux amis Ron et Hermione. Il est entré à Gryffondor. Ce soir il se décide à aller sous la trappe que garde Touffu. Il a passé toute les épreuves. Il arrive dans une grande salle et...

 **Prologue**

 **Sous la trappe.**

Harry avança lentement vers le miroir. Il ne vit pas Rogue ni personne d'autre. Il arriva à côté du miroir et il vit ses parents. Soudain quelqu'un toucha l'épaule de Harry. Il se retourna et vit le professeur Quirrell :

-Vous avez trouvé Rogue ? Lui demanda Harry.

-Rogue ? Que vient faire Rogue dans cette histoire ?

-Et bien il voulait voler la pierre philosophal et vous l'en avez empêché.

-Lui voler la pierre ? Il a tout fait pour m'en empêcher plutôt. Il se méfiait de moi, mais j'y suis presque arrivé, le seigneur des ténèbres va enfin pouvoir revivre.

-Mais Rogue essayait de me faire tomber de mon balai et je l'ai vu vous agresser dans la forêt interdite.

Quirrell commençait à s'énerver mais il répondit à Harry :

-C'est moi qui essayait de te faire tomber de ton balai imbécile s'il n'avait pas été là vous seriez déjà mort. Maintenant donne-moi la pierre.

Harry se mit alors à courir pour faire demi-tour mais Quirrell prononça une formule qui fit un mur à la place de la sortie. Harry ne pouvait plus partir et Quirrell s'approchait de lui.

-Je n'ai pas la pierre ! Cria Harry.

-Vous voulez jouer les malins Potter. Vous allez voir.

Il claqua des doigts et un mur s'ouvrit. Un garçon entouré de cordes en sortie.

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda Harry intrigué.

-Tu ne sais pas qui c'est ? Tu devrais pourtant le reconnaître, il ressemble à quelqu'un n'est-ce pas ?

Le garçon ressemblait à Harry mais il ne le reconnaissait pas.

-Dites-moi qui est-ce.

-C'est ton frère Potter, je l'ai kidnappé avant que le seigneur des ténèbres n'arrive pour te tuer. Tes parents étaient tellement paniqués que dès qu'ils ont vu le seigneur des ténèbres arrivés il n'ont même pas pris leurs baguettes pour se défendre. Et moi je suis parti en France pour que Nedwin Potter reste caché jusqu'à ce que ce moment arrive Harry, le moment où tu devras me donner la pierre ou le voir mourir sous la douleur puis mourir à ton tour.

-Vous mentez je n'ai pas de frère.

\- Donne-moi la pierre ou il mourra devant toi.

Le garçon pleurait il essayait de crier mais il ne pouvait pas. Quirrell releva alors sa manche, il y avait une marque, il marmonna un sort et la marque se mit à noircir.

-Je vais appeler du renfort au cas où quelqu'un essayerait de te sauver Harry.

Harry courut alors vers son soi-disant frère mais Quirrell l'attrapa. Il tenait Harry fermement, et il se mit à crier. Il criait de douleur. Harry regarda sa main et vit qu'elle disparaissait. Quirrell enleva son bandeau violet puis se retourna. Harry eut soudainement envie de vomir il y avait un deuxième visage sur la tête de Quirrell.

-Maître regardez ma… ma… ma main elle disparaît que dois-je faire ? Demanda Quirrell à son deuxième visage.

-Tues le ! Sacrifie-toi pour ton maître ! Donne-moi la pierre et je rendrai hommage à ta mort.

Comprenant que sa main faisait mal à Quirrell Harry s'élança sur lui et attrapa son visage. Quirrell commençait à disparaître. Il gémissait de douleur, Harry eut soudain pitié de lui mais il ne bougea pas le laissant mourir de douleur. Il s'approcha de Nedwin pour le libérer mais quelqu'un lui lança un sort et Harry s'évanouit aussitôt.

* * *

~ J'espère que ce prologue vous aura plus et qu'il vous donne envie de lire la suite. N'hésitez pas à poser des questions ou à faire des remarques. Je répondrai à ces messages avec joie. Merci d'avoir pris du temps pour lire mon chapitre et à bientôt.


End file.
